Black Line (Rockall)
| end = | stations = 35 | ridership = | open = (proposed): 2022 | close = | owner = Rockallic Railways | operator = Rockallic Railways | character = At-grade, Elevated, Underground | stock = | linelength = 147 miles (approximately) | tracklength = | notrack = | gauge = | el = | speed = | elevation = | map = }}The Black Line (Fernolian: Line Dhí; Rockallian: Líne Dúibh; Astrallic: Leaoinne Deuibhneaiagh) is a proposed railway line between Innéair Áibhan Eoighearr railway station on one end, and Nuirdhebh railway station on the other end, and passing through Régnich na Nuardh. The proposed route would follow the Gleoinn na nÁibhan Eoighearr Metro through the Gleoinn na nÁibhan Eoighearr in the barony of Dhéaseloda to Óibhannaróiguirr in the barony of An Phéaica iÁrdh, both in the viscountcy of An Thir na tÁirdteachd. From Óibhannaróiguirr on a new railway track would have to be built, which is proposed to briefly pass through Gleoin na Bhéithe before entering the barony of Tùibhghleoinna in the viscountcy of Cóste Ígheainne. It will then join the Green Line between the stations of Breaighe na Castáine and Breaighe Tùilleoch. It would then follow the Green Line route through Régnich na Nuardh Orsach Channailoch to Deubhnith na iÁnna. A new stretch of railway track would be built along the north Nuirdhnúille coast to connect with the Eastern Blue Line right before terminating in Rockall. The rail line is still in the proposal stage. A definitive vote by the Duke of Rockall is expected to take place sometime in 2017, and completion is expected in 2022. Route The route, as proposed in 2015, consists of four different stretches and would have 35 stations, six of which would be Intercity stations. The artsreise'n lóda and Green Line concurrence stretches could be shared by Pink Line, which is also still in the proposal stage. Gleoinn na nÁibhan Eoighearr Metro The first proposed stretch would follow the same route as the Gleoinn na nÁibhan Eoighearr Metro, but not replace it. In addition, the first two stations will be shared by the Yellow Line and Western Blue Line. The stations are as follows: *Innéair Áibhan Eoighearr Ó hOirthear (intercity) (shared with the Yellow and Western Blue Lines) *Géadhna na nGaoidh (shared with the Yellow and Western Blue Lines); immediately after this railway station, Black Line trains will branch off westwards and follow the Metro line, where a railway station will be built in coexistence with the following already existing metro stations: *Ráisbheigh Cheainnig *Mainneorraid *Réighchearrigh na nÁibhan *Gleinnís *Glenn nan Aoilean *Clach-chín (intercity) *Uisbhealleachteachd na Thseairreuill, lying concurrent with the already existing Tseairreuill metro station. After this railway station, the Black Line would be joined by the proposed Pink Line. In case the Pink Line will not be built, the railway station will simply hold the name Tseairreuill. *Óibhannaróiguirr, currently the terminus for the Gleoinn na nÁibhan Eoighearr Metro. ''Artsreise'n lóda'' Green Line concurrence North Nuirdhnúille Line Category:Rail transport in Rockall Category:Seafaring Confederation